First Date
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Gimana ya kencan pertamanya Naru-Kiri? Heboh? Romantis?


First Date

"Apa kau benar mau pergi kencan?" tanya Seiji. Matanya mengamati penampilan Kiri lekat-lekat, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Yah," jawab Kiri datar, "begitulah kira-kira."

"Dengan anaknya Yujiro?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau hanya perpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kiri tidak peduli.

"Lihat dirimu, Kirii!!!" teriak Seiji histeris. "Celana jeans kumal dan jaket hitam untuk kencan pertamamu?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Kiri sambil berjalan keluar.

***

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan si rambut riap-riapan itu?" desah Narumi keras-keras, badannya menggigil kedinginan di depan gedung bioskop. "Dia sudah terlambat setengah jam!"

"Bukankah kemarin kau berkata jam delapan malam?" kata Kiri dari belakang. "Dan sekarang tepat jam delapan."

Narumi seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat melihat Kiri yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak terkesan, jujur saja, dengan penampilan Kiri. Kiri hanya mengenakan jeans butut yang sudah kumal dan jaket berwarna hitam yang sudah agak luntur. Sangat tidak menarik, tapi lepas dari itu, senyumannya yang sangat manis berhasil meluluhkannya.

"Yah, sebenarnya jam setengah delapan…" Narumi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gelisah, tidak ingin terlihat sudah berdandan rapi. "Tapi sekarang juga tidak apa-apa… Ayo kita masuk."

Dua jam kemudian mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop. Wajah Narumi pucat pasi, tapi Kiri tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kenapa kau tadi memilih film The Ring?" Narumi bertanya dengan marah pada Kiri. "Kalau tahu setannya akan keluar dari TV, aku tidak akan melihatnya… Sekarang aku jadi takut menyalakan TV!" Kiri tertawa. Wajah Narumi memerah.

"Ayo kita makan," Narumi menggandeng tangan Kiri. Tangannya kecil dan hangat, membuat jantung Narumi entah kenapa menjadi berdebar keras.

"Aku sudah makan," kata Kiri agak heran, "kaupikir aku baru akan makan malam jam sepuluh?"

Narumi membatu. Kencan pertama seumur hidupnya ini tidak berjalan lancar seperti yang diyakinkan Ochiai. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Nonton film lagi? Mengantarnya pulang? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Kiri. Celaka, keringat dingin sudah mulai mengalir di dahinya…

"Hei, Narunaru," Kiri menunjuk dengan wajah berbinar, "ayo kita masuk ke cafe itu! Kudengar kuenya enak…"

"Selamat datang!" Seorang pelayan berambut hitam menyambut ketika mereka masuk. "Mari saya antarkan ke meja…" Cafe itu remang-remang, harum, dan bernuansa gelap. Narumi memilih meja di samping jendela.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" Pelayan itu menyodorkan buku menu.

"Kopi dan strawberry cake," kata Narumi.

"Chocolate cake… dan kopi satu," timpal Kiri, "semuanya dibungkus."

"Apa?" Narumi berseru heran. "Dibungkus?"

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Narunaru!"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendorong pintu keluar, dan langsung gemetar begitu angin dingin menerpa wajah.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Narumi bingung, tangannya membawa kotak cake dan gelas kopi. Kiri tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan terus ke depan diikuti Narumi. Ketika Narumi sudah ingin bertanya lagi, dia tersadar mereka berjalan ke arah mana.

"Apa kita mau ke sekolah?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang…?"

Di depan mereka, bangunan Ryokufuu Gakuen berdiri dengan dengan tegak, tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun oleh angin kencang yang menerpanya. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, dan gerbangnya terkunci rapat.

"Kita harus memanjatnya," kata Kiri santai. Dia memanjat gerbang itu dengan tangkas, kemudian melompat masuk. "Giliranmu, Narunaru!"

Narumi menghela nafas, lalu dengan susah payah (karena membawa gelas dan kotak cake), dia memanjat gerbang. "Kita tidak akan merampok, kan?" tanyanya dengan cemas. "Dan bagaimana kalau penjaga sekolah memergoki kita?"

"Penjaga sekolah tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit. Dan kalau kita beruntung…" Kiri menarik gagang pintu samping bangunan sekolah. "Aha! Pintunya tidak terkunci!"

"Bodoh sekali pengurus sekolah ini…" desis Narumi.

"Tapi kukira hanya pintu itu yang lupa dikunci," kata Kiri. "Lihat, benar, kan…" Ketika dia mencoba membuka pintu menuju tangga, pintu itu tidak bergerak. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tahu caranya. Pegangkan ini." Narumi lalu mengeluarkan jepit rambut dari sakunya dan mengutak-atik lubang kunci pintu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Kau berbakat menjadi pencuri," kata Kiri. "Milik siapa jepit rambut itu?"

"Chisame menjatuhkannya tadi, aku lupa mengembalikannya…" Mereka lalu membuka pintu lain yang terkunci dengan jepit rambut itu, terus naik sampai ke atap.

"Wow!" seru Narumi kagum. Langit gelap tak berujung di atasnya penuh dengan bintang. Begitu indah dan berkilauan, menghiasi langit dengan cahayanya yang memesona.

"Kita sampai!" kata Kiri senang. "Ayo mulai makan!"

Narumi tertawa ketika melihat Kiri duduk bersandar dan membuka kotak cake-nya. "Jadi…" Narumi masih tergelak, "kau mengajakku ke atap sekolah untuk berpiknik?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Narumi ikut duduk di sebelah Kiri, bersandar di tembok.

"Kau benar-benar anak aneh…" bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Kiri menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Narumi kaget, wajahnya memerah. Kopi di tangannya tumpah sedikit. "Eh, yah… aku menyukaimu… karena… kau, eh…"

Kiri menunggu. Narumi makin panik. "Kau, eh… ya…"

Kiri tertawa. "Sudahlah…"

Mereka menghirup kopi panas pelan-pelan, menggigit cake, dan mengobrol sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, lebih banyak dari yang bisa mereka duga. Wajah Narumi memerah tiap kali Kiri melempar senyumnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Narumi ketika Kiri bersin untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "dingin sekali, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas malam…" Mereka meninggalkan kotak cake dan gelas kopi di atap, lalu mengunci pintu-pintu yang tadi mereka buka.

"Terima kasih, aku senang sekali!" Kiri tersenyum manis saat mereka melintasi lapangan basket. Narumi menggandeng tangannya lagi. Wajah Kiri bersemu merah. Narumi memandangnya, lalu terdiam. Dia memikirkan pertanyaan Kiri tadi.

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyukaiku?"_

Narumi tersenyum. Dia tahu jawabannya. Dia sudah tahu sejak dulu.

The End

* * *

Hehe...

Fanfic BP yang ke-4 nih...

Ayo, para penggemar BP lainnya, masukin fanfic dong!

Please review!


End file.
